Choque con la Realidad
by Asshai
Summary: A partir del 8 libro, Eric recupera la memoria y Sookie tiene que hablar con él...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni los libros, ni la serie basada en ellos. Todo de Charlaine Harris y compañía ;)

**Spoilers:** A partir del 8 libro.

**Dedicatoria:** A quien sepa que engullo los libros y frikeo con la serie.

**CHOQUE CON LA REALIDAD**

Eric lo recuerda todo. Incluso donde escondió el cadáver. Aunque eso era en lo último que había pensado, pero tampoco podía ignorarlo. Me había quedado claro que no podía confiar en la gente, en vampiros, o cualquier criatura que me pase por la imaginación. Y Eric no era una excepción.

Cuando decidí por fin no darle más vueltas al asunto, sonó la puerta. Amelia estaba ya en el piso de arriba pero notaba el sonido del televisor, por lo que no le molestaría la visita. Me acerqué a la puerta a la misma vez que una voz gritaba "Abre Sookie, soy Pam".

-Amelia está arriba Pam, pásalo bien -no tenía fuerzas para un saludo más educado, quería acostarme.

-No he venido a hablar con Amelia, bueno, quizá aproveche más tarde.. pero estoy aquí para hablar contigo.

Otro trabajo nuevo. Perfecto. Un día de estos aprenderé a decir que no.

-Te traeré una botella de True Blood, espera un segundo. -me dirigí a la cocina y calenté una botella de sangre fresca, resignada a aplazar mi encuentro con la cama.

-Eric me preocupa -me soltó Pam antes de sentarme a su lado. Noté una punzada en el estomago, Eric y yo estabamos unidos por sangre y ese vínculo me hacia sentir mas empática con todo lo referente a él. Además Pam no solia preocuparse en serio por su creador a no ser que fuera un asunto verdaderamente importante.

-Dime, ¿has venido para que os eche una mano? mientras que salga viva..

-No, Sookie, hay bastante calma con el nuevo Rey. Eric lo considera más competente que Sophie Anne, pero le fastidia que le vigilen de cerca.

-Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -si no era cuestión de trabajo, no se me ocurría nada más por lo que Pam me necesitara.

-Lleva desde anoche sin subir al bar -cuando un vampiro quiere mostrarse serio, lo consigue. Y Pam estaba realmente sombria.

-No te entiendo, Pam, ve al grano por favor. -No tenia ganas de rodeos, hacía dos noches que se instauró la nueva monarquia vampirica o como le llamen ellos y dos noches que Eric recuperó la memoria de aquellos días que pasamos juntos. Necesitaba saber cuál de las dos cosas hacia que Eric no subiese al bar..

-No me quiere decir que le ocurre, sé que no es por nuestra situación -dijo Pam, y por nuestra se refería a ellos, los vampiros-, y sé que recuerda como acabamos con las brujas.

-Entonces sabes que ha recuperado la memoria.

-Si, en los pocos minutos que he hablado con él, eso lo he captado -dijo bebiéndose de dos tragos la sangre-, pero llevo años al lado de Eric, y por muchos problemas que tuvieramos jamás ha faltado al bar, es su negocio y lo controla todas las noches. Asi que algo hay que yo no sé y por lo tanto, no puedo ayudarle.

-Ya pero.. -empecé a decir.

-Pero nada -me cortó Pam, nunca se mostraba tan ruda conmigo, y aunque tenia que mantener el orgullo porque yo no había hecho nada y porque estabamos en mi casa, faltaría más, me sentí como una niña que ha hecho algo mal y no le van a aceptar ninguna réplica-, no me voy a meter en vuestros asuntos, Sookie, no sé que quieres de Eric..

-Yo no quiero nada de Eric -esta vez me vi obligada a interrumpirla yo.

-Perdona Sookie, no es nada material a lo que me refiero, si te vas a ofender pensando eso, que sepas que no es así. Se lo que quiere mi jefe de ti, pero no lo que vas a hacer tú. Y va siendo hora de que te aclares, porque algo tuvo que pasar esos dias en los que se alojó aqui, para que al recodarlo se haya quedado en stand by.

Me quedé un rato pensando si contarle lo ocurrido a Pam o no. Supongo que si Eric no le había dicho nada, tampoco se lo iba a decir yo, él tiene mucha más confianza con ella por lo que el paso tendria que darlo él o los dos en todo caso.

-Pam, no voy a ofenderme porque no he pensado en nada material, gracias a Dios, tengo trabajo y ahorros que me permiten vivir sin recurrir a tu jefe, y de hecho, no acudiría a él para un favor asi.

-Pues el estaría encantado, Sookie. Aunque por otro lado le gusta tu independencia, es gracioso..

-No le veo la gracia por ningun lado -le dije sinceramente.

-Yo si -dijo sonriente-, por un lado quiere ayudarte, protegerte, que acudas a él. Lo dice muy a menudo. Y por otro lado, le encanta que no dependas de su ayuda y te muestres orgullosa.

-Es decir, que sea como él.

-Exacto, es muy fácil sacarle de sus casillas con este tema. Aunque no te creas, le fastidia muchísimo que no acudas a él, y le excita muchisimo también.

-Pues allá él con sus dilemas -le espeté. Estaba harta de dobles sentimientos por parte de Eric, se enfada pero le gusta. Un vikingo masoca, aunque no debo hablar de masocas, porque mirame a mi..

-Eric no tiene ningún dilema Sookie -Pam se levantó y miró rápidamente el piso de arriba, se ve que tenia ganas de dar por zanjada la conversación. Pues yo más-. Eric esta enamorado de ti desde el primer dia, los enfados que tiene contigo son sólo un síntoma más de su estado por tí. Jamás le ha pasado algo así con alguien humano y eso a veces hace que se enfade consigo mismo y contigo, por no poder protegerte ni saber lo que piensas en todo momento y por no poder dominar lo que siente. Tiene mil años Sookie, convertido cuando era vikingo.. y su debilidad es una humana.

Me dejó sin palabras, no me levanté del sofá para acompañarla.

-Me voy con Amelia -se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la escalera, pero antes de subirlas se volvió hacia mi. -. Me da igual lo que pasara entre vosotros, pero creo que tú ya sabes lo que Eric quiere. Arreglalo, las cosas se pueden poner muy interesantes...

Dicho esto, empezó a subir las escaleras y en cuestión de un segundo estaba pegando en la habitación de mi compañera.

Yo permanecí en el sofa. Sabia que el Eric que perdió la memoria y se alojó en mi casa, me quería. Yo le quise también, aunque sabiendo que tarde o temprano terminaría esa farsa. Porque el verdadero Eric, no era asi, solo estaba interesado en mi de manera sexual o atraído por el olor a hada. Y ahora Pam me dice que está enamorado. El verdadero Eric. Como no quise hablar con él, no tengo la más remota idea de lo que estará pensando, aunque se ve que lo está pasando regular. ¿Y si..? No, Sookie, mejor te acuestas que era tu plan estrella del día y te dejas de salvar el mundo por una noche. Y me levante dispuesta a cumplirlo.

Pero me salió mal. En menos de dos horas estaba en Shreveport, plantada ante un cartel luminoso que rezaba asi: Fangtasia.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando entré, el ambiente del bar era más relajado que de costumbre, sin las dos figuras más importantes del Fangtasia, los clientes vampiros estaban menos cohibidos y los humanos más desinhibidos, aunque algunos de ellos mostraban su decepción por no poder ver en persona al gran jefe del bar. Sobre todo las chicas que ya habian escuchado de antemano la reputacion del fisico de Eric tan claramente como les estaba leyendo yo sus fantasias con el vampiro.

Al notar las miradas de varios vampiros y algún que otro humano interesado, me paré a pensar que no me habia puesto quizá la ropa adecuada para ese sitio. Llevaba los vaqueros regastados que habia usado en el Merlotte's y un jersey de tela muy fina que.. oh.. ya sabia porque me estaban mirando, con las prisas al salir de casa me habia olvidado de ponerme sujetador y lo necesitaba ya que lo que llevaba puesto no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Perfecto. Cuanto antes saliera del bullicio mejor.

Me pare ante las escaleras que bajaban al sótano, donde pasaba Eric su tiempo de dia a la espera de que el 4 x 4 de guarda que habia en la puerta me dejara bajar.

- Sookie -me reconoció finalmente haciéndose a un lado.

Cuando llegue a la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo después de bajar las escaleras, me quedé unos segundos escuchando por si oia algun ruido y despues de sentirme como una idiota, pegué.

- Eric, soy Sookie, ¿puedo pasar? -dije en voz baja, si Eric estaba alli no necesitaba gritar de todas formas. No recibi respuesta, asi que gire el pomo y abri la puerta, que para mi sorpresa no estaba cerrada.

Eric estaba de espaldas a la entrada, apoyando un brazo en la pared del fondo de la sala con la luz de una pequeña lámpara que siempre habia encendida en la mesa del centro.

- No sé por qué te molestas en pegar si vas a entrar de todas formas -me dijo sin girarse.

- Si no cierras la puerta es que no te molesta que entre la gente.

- La gente que viene aqui abajo no se atreveria a entrar sin que yo les dejase -me respondió dandose la vuelta y mirándome de una manera un tanto aterradora.

- Lo entiendo, aun asi creo que me voy a arriesgar -pase por delante suya y me senté en un sillón que solia usar él para sus reuniones.

- Estás jugando con fuego Sookie, esta noche no estoy para bromas -dijo con los colmillos extendidos. Pero no note ganas de asesinar si no más bien su excitacion. Se ve que habia olvidado que podia sentir parte de sus emociones por haber bebido de su sangre.

- De acuerdo Eric, he venido a hablar contigo, no a provocarte -le dije relajando mi postura.

- Ahora estás dispuesta a hablar, muy bien, cuéntame -me dijo apoyandose en la mesa.

- Sabes que maté a Debbie Pelt, y que escondistes el cadáver en algún lado -empecé por lo más angustioso-, me gustaría seguir sin saber nada de ese sitio.

- No hace falta que me lo digas, Sookie -me respondió Eric, sentí un alivio inmenso.

- Pam ha venido a hablar conmigo, está preocupada por tí -le dije, quizá con la esperanza de que empezara él a hablar, aunque no lo conseguí.

- Le dije que no hacía falta que se preocupase, asi que lo más seguro es que fuera un pretexto para dormir con tu compañera bruja.

- Seguramente, aun así, creo que tenemos que hablar.

- Eso fue precisamente lo que te dije aquella noche -me espetó.

- Aquella noche pasaron demasiadas cosas, no podía afrontar una más -le contesté y era la verdad, necesitaba aplazar esa charla con Eric todo lo que pudiera, hasta hoy claro-. Pero no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo. Pasó lo que pasó, en parte me alegro de que lo sepas todo, pero fue una historia de unos días y listo.

Involucrarme otra vez con un vampiro, tenía que estar loca si consideraba tener algo con Eric, ¿por qué nunca aprenderé? Y sin embargo era tan terriblemente atractivo, y no hablo sólo de físico, también tenía que admitir que su forma de ser era muy interesante, no podías llegar a aburrirte con alguien como Eric, aunque a veces me sacara de quicio..

- Pues ya está todo aclarado -Eric se levantó de la mesa y con cara de enfado se acercó a la puerta de salida.

- ¿Ya está? ¿no quieres preguntarme algo? -le dije sorprendida, según lo que me había dicho Pam, no era esta la reacción que esperaba de él, me lo había creido demasiado pronto y lo peor.. es que estaba desilusionada.

- No Sookie, está todo muy claro -dijo sin mirarme.

- No es eso lo que parece Eric -me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a él, pero un estruendo en el piso de arriba hizo que Eric desapareciera de mi vista en una milésima de segundo. Eché a correr detrás de él, pero cuando llegué arriba, la pelea ya había terminado. Eric estaba sentado encima de un hombre que había en el suelo, sujetando con una mano el brazo del tipo que agarraba una estaca por lo que pude distinguir, y con la otra impedía que el vampiro al que había intentado asesinar acabara con la vida de aquel infeliz.

- No tolero este comportamiento en mi establecimiento, ni a gentuza como tú -le dijo al hombre, que en vez de sentirse aterrado como lo estaría yo, se sentía furioso y avergonzado, tipico en alguien que pertenece a la Hermandad-. Charles -se dirigió al portero del Fangtasia-, saca a esta escoria de aquí y asegurate, de la manera que haga falta, de que no vuelve a poner un pie aquí.

Charles agarró al hombre por el cuello y a los pocos minutos el espectáculo había terminado. Eric se volvió hacia el vampiro al que habían intentado matar y le dijo que esa semana tenía las rondas gratis, y que si se volvía a sentir amenazado que lo hiciera llamar de inmediato sin tomarse la justicia por su mano, que en su local las cosas no se resolvían así. Dicho esto, emprendió el camino de regreso al sótano agarrándome del brazo al pasar por mi lado.

- Sookie, no hemos terminado aún -me dijo. No puse resistencia, primero porque es inútil, y segundo porque realmente aún no habíamos terminado. Asi que entramos de nuevo en la habitación de abajo.

- Esta es mi vida, Sookie -me dijo al cerrar la puerta-. Vivo para mis negocios, nadie me cuestiona nada aqui y resuelvo cualquier percance que se me pueda presentar. Hago dinero, creo relaciones profesionales entre los nuestros, sino, no estaría vivo en este nuevo reinado. Me he creado a mi mismo en mil años de existencia y ahora tengo todo por lo que he luchado.

- Lo sé Eric, te admiro por lo que eres, aunque no todos tenemos ese tiempo para lograrlo -le dije.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que he pasado años bucando esta vida y paso tres días a tu lado y quiero dejarlo todo por ti -dijo asombrado.

- Suena como si te decepcionaras a tí mismo -le dije enfadada-, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, puedes seguir con tu vida como hasta ahora.

- No puedo, ¿no lo entiendes? -se acercó a escasos centimetros de mí-, no te estoy infravalorando, no te enfades, no es que sea algo malo dejarlo todo por tí, es decir para mí cambiar de vida por tí sería la única razón -me agarró de los hombros y me obliqué a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos-, si tuviera que cambiarlo todo por algo o por alguien, esa serías tú. De lo que me asombro es de no haber sido capaz de darme cuenta antes, he tenido que perder la memoria para darme cuenta, he tenido que ser quién yo soy en esencia para valorarte en tu magnitud.

- Eric creo que lo estás llevando al extremo todo.. -no pude seguir hablando porque me tapó los labios con un dedo.

- Calla por favor -me susurró, como si a estas alturas pudiera decir algo con coherencia-, los días que estuve a tu lado fueron los más felices que recuerdo, y recuerdo demasiados días créeme. Ese yo.. sin bar, sin responsabilidades, sin relaciones jerárquicas, sin.. así era yo antes de convertirme, ahora puedo verlo con claridad. Tú eres la única que ha conseguido eso.

- No sé que decirte Eric.

- ¿No quieres volver a vivir esos momentos? -me preguntó a punto de ofenderse.

- Claro que si, para mí fueron unos momentos inolvidables también, pero no eras tú al completo, no eras como ahora.

- ¿Y el yo de ahora te parece tan malo? -se separó de mí como si quisiera que le observara al completo.

- Me parece diferente -le dije, no era diferente físicamente, sino más complejo, distante y frío.

- ¿No estarías conmigo ahora? Con lo que tengo y tal y como soy ¿estarías conmigo? -me preguntó.

- ¿Estarías tú conmigo? -le pregunté yo. Si, soy una cobarde, necesitaba algo de tiempo más para pensar mi respuesta.

- Te lo llevo diciendo desde que te conocí, aunque mis insinuaciones sean sexuales Sookie, es mi manera de expresarme, en el fondo y gracias a lo que he podido recordar, puedo asegurarte que lo que siento por tí va mucho más allá de lo meramente físico. No dejaré mis negocios, pero desearía poder compartirlo todo contigo.

Ahí era nada. Y allí plantada en medio de la habitación estaba yo. Por un lado siempre había estado loca por Eric, pero lo mío si había sido meramente físico, aunque desde hacía casi un año, había empezado a sentir algo más. Puede que hubiera salido con otros, pero la presencia de Eric siempre estaba ahí. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? juré no salir más con vampiros, no necesito más problemas.. y sin embargo no salir con Eric, me parecía un problema mucho mayor..

- Yo no quería más tratos con vampiros -le dije, aunque más para mí que para él-, y aqui me tienes, dispuesta a tirar por la borda todo mi esfuerzo -el rostro de Eric se iluminó y la alegría que le inundó me llegó a mí también. Me acerqué a él lentamente y le agarré la cara con las manos para atraerlo hacía mí-, aunque creo que cometería un error muy grande si no te besara ahora mismo -le dije con sus labios pegando a los míos.

- Ahora si que has tirado por la borda todos mis esfuerzos Sookie -me dijo antes de besarme intensamente y terminar por cogerme en brazos y subirme a la mesa, donde continuó besandome de aquella manera que hacía que se me olvidara cualquier beso que me hubieran dando en mi vida.

- Eric -dije en un suspiro cuando logré retirar mis labios-, ¡tengo que respirar!

- Bien, si sólo es eso.. -dijo echándose a reir.

- No, también es que quiero que te quede claro que esto no es ya una relación -había accedido a que supiera que me gustaba, pero de ahí a algo más serio..

- ¿Tú poniendo las cosas fáciles? ya sé que no. Me conformo con lo que me des ahora mismo, tengo días por delante para convencerte de que mi yo real te puede gustar mucho más que el que te enamoró aquella vez.

- Asi que dias, ¿eh? -le dije echándome a reir.

- Horas si quisieras, no te puedo prometer el tiempo que durará, aunque por mi parte sería eterno, claro, pero sí que será algo que no podrás olvidar jamás. Desde hoy, hasta cuando tú quieras.

- Una oferta muy tentadora, la verdad -le dije rodeandole con mis brazos-, pero ahora mismo no quiero pensar en nada de eso, prefiero centrarme en esto -le subí los brazos para sacarle rápidamente la camiseta por la cabeza y empezar a desabrocharle el cinturón del pantalón, demasiado tiempo me había contenido anteriormente con él. Nunca más.

- Te pareces a mí, amante -me dijo mirandome con lujuria. Y en menos tiempo del que podais imaginar me había desnudado también.

No puedo decir hasta cuándo, ni cómo habíamos llegado a este punto, pero mientras descansábamos encima de la mesa, desnudos, con la mano de Eric acariciandome el pelo, sentí que había hecho algo correcto por una vez en mi vida, y que no iba a pensar en las consecuencias por muy complicada que fuera una relación con él. Estaba dónde quería estar y con quién quería estar y ese choque con la realidad, era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca.

**FIN**


End file.
